cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
United Republic of the Antarctic Peninsula
|ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |nationalities = |demonym = Northern Antarcticans |government_type = Republic |leader_title1 = Premier |leader_name1 = The three guys I mentioned... |leader_title2 = Chairman |leader_name2 = Orbarrow Strongpond |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |legislature = |upper_house = Antarctican Peninsula Upper House |lower_house = Antarctican Peninsula Lower House |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |establised_event5 = |established_date5 = |established_event6 = |established_date6 = |established_event7 = |established_date7 = |established_event8 = |established_date8 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 14,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Fishflip |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = +892 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The United Republic of the Antarctic Peninsula is a small nation located on the Antarctic Peninsula, next to Marweenia. Read on to find out more about this glorious Republic! History The country was created in 2001. It soon became successful, trading fish with lots of nations, and growing vegetables in greenhouses. They made PeninsulaRail projects to link up their towns, and announced the capital would be Tip-Of-Trinity. A nice hall was built in the town to accommodate the Government, which was split up into Regional Councils. The Premiers of the URAP were announced as the three leaders, AKA, Orbarrow Strongpond, Silverwynne Strongpond, and Giulio Meselitti. Nuclear Program On the 31st December, the nation managed to create a Nuclear Fission bomb. Snowleviet scientists helped, and the bomb was dropped at a testing site in the USCA. The bomb however, turned out to not be the same as a normal Atomic bomb. Due to some ice freezing in part of the bomb, the only things destroyed were lifeforms, and no radioactivity was left behind. The URAP immediately started mass production of the new type of bomb, which they called the Ice Fission bomb. Government The Nation is split up into Regions which have Regional Councils. After that come the various ministers, the Minister of Transport, Minister of Food, Minister of Health, Minister of the Environment, Minister of Resources, Minister of Foreign Relations, and the Education Minister. Then, there are the three Premiers ruling the nation. Culture Culture is highly appreciated in URAP. Music Music is greatly appreciated, with a brand new concert room built in the Orbarrow Theatre in Tip-Of-Trinity. There is also a huge specially built Concert Hall in Blusberg from the mid 19th century. National Anthem The lyrics are: "Fishing for-ever!''x2 ''"Come on sing along!" "This song ain't long!" It is sung to the tune of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwNoYghQk7s Movies Movies are mainly made in Tip-Of-Trinity and Blusberg, with URAP Productions based in Blusberg, and Lighthouse Point Films based in Tip-Of-Trinity Drama There are two massive theatres in both Blusberg and Tip-Of-Trinity, and Drama is on the educational curriculum. Drama is counted as very important, and many citizens enjoy a good night out at the theatre ever month or so after tea. Literature Literature is popular, with fiction being the most popular. Fantasy is popular, with Adventure ranking a close second. Publishing firms are plenty, with new ones popping up every now and then. Transport The Nation has two airports. One is at the city of Blusberg. A brand new one costing 50,000,000 CPCs has been built at Tip-Of-Trinity. URAPs Official Airline Carrier is PeninsulaAir. The Nation also has a rail system, extending around the nation. It is named PeninsulaRail and runs regular services around the nation. Sleeper services heading from Tip-Of-Trinity to the eastern parts of the nation also are in service, being used a lot by citizens who are going on holiday from the eastern parts to the coast at Tip-Of-Trinity which is a popular holiday destination, and many collectors of pebbles also use that train to get to Tip-Of-Trinity, where some very rare pebbles have been found. Buses are also in use in the cities and in the country, with regular services. There are Regional Bus Stations in each Region where the Buses stop on most journeys. Bus Stops are placed about 500m apart in built-up areas. Buses will only stop at those if penguins have their flipper out on the roadside, or if someone presses a button saying STOP HERE next to their seat. Buses however do stop even without being called to do so at bus stops 2km apart. Resources Fish are common, so the nation trades fish with lots of other nations. The fish supplies also mean famine is likely to never happen in the nation. Coal is also abundant in the nation, meaning citizens can have warm fires every night in their igloos. Bronze and Silver are also common in some parts of the nation, meaning successful mining operations have been set up by the Government to mint their own coin, the Fishflip. Education Education is very good, with a University in the city of Blusberg, and a new one that has just been built in Tip-Of-Trinity. Primary Schools are in nearly every settlement, meaning chicks can have a good education. Unlike other nations, chicks attend Primary School from 5-16, and at 16 they go to University. The Government uses this pattern so chicks can get a earlier start in life. Military The URAP's Military consists of 35,000 troops, 150 boats, and 2500 planes. 6,000 airmen and 12,000 sailors also work for the military. Tanks are plentiful, as they were supplied by the USSR's Red Army. The Navy also has been given 9 Nuclear Submarines. The nation also has 4 Nuclear Weapons, which they created with help from the USSR's Nuclear Program. The military also bought 3 aircraft-carriers, 25 helicopters, 75 fighter jets and 34 bombers from Pengapore. Trade The nation trades with the USSR and Gexon quite a lot, because the first nation wants Fish, Bronze, and Silver, and the latter wants Silver and Bronze for its treasuries. Excess Coal is sold to Iresnow, due to Iresnow not having a good Coal Mining industry currently, due to lack of mines. Foreign Relations *'USSR - Excellent!' The USSR is the reason the URAP was independent in the first place, and in honour of Toddle Grey helping them, they host the Grey Day Festival on the 1st of December, where all chicks have a "fun school day", before finishing school early at 12.00 PM. *'Gexon - Excellent!' Gexon and the URAP are trade partners and defense partners as well, since some of Gexon's territory in mainland Antarctica shares border with the nation. *'Pengapore - Excellent!' Pengapore and the URAP are trade and defense partners. The URAP bought some of its military equipment from Pengapore. * '''Apple Island - Excellent! '''The two are good allies and trading partners and the URAP is helping Apple Island create an Ice Fission bomb. Category:StrongpondFamily Category:Countries